Unwanted
by paroro
Summary: [ Sasu x Naru ] Nobody wants him. At least, that's the way it seems.
1. Chapter 1

:D hiya, everyone. this is _paroro_ here, just wanting to say a quick hello and whatnot. so yeah, uhm, hello. :3 waves a sasuxnaru flag … anyway… on with the story.

by the way - because I'm really not a "rough draft second draft good draft" person, you should know that I'm more or less making this up as I go along. .. just to warn you. xD

**Unwanted**

He was unwanted.

That was the unspoken rule that swept the school; see that guy in the corner? He is unwanted, and it should stay that way.

He was a misfit. His clothes were all the wrong colors. He was different, much too different for them to handle. He would've ended up either an outcast, or an idol. His attitude towards them screamed "outcast". So he was made an outcast, and so he remains an outcast.

But he is not ugly. He has no blemishes upon his skin. He is tanned. He is heavenly. He is beautiful, in a cheerful essence. White-blonde hair fell to his neck, bangs forever in the way of his violently blue eyes. He had dark skin, and he wore orange. It was that simple.

He was shorter than most people his age - seventeen. He was small, straight, proud, and above all, happy; so happy.

They tried to snatch him in a net, pin down his wings and break him down until he whimpered and begged for mercy. But he merely pulled away and flew out the window where they couldn't catch him try as they might.

He was… wonderful. Oh so wonderful. But he was unwanted, and that changed everything.

They could not describe him. They could not paint him with words. They didn't know what to do with him, this dark-faced blond-haired thing.

He was naïve and full of sunshine and smiles.

He was weird. He was new. He drew little whiskers on his cheeks. His grin was feral. _He_ was feral.

He was clumsy, but in an adorable way. He'd trip on his way to classes, tumble down the stairs, and sit at the bottom, grinning sheepishly, a blush settling over his face as he would say, loudly and cheerfully, "I meant to do that!"

He was hyper. Positive. _Happy._

Why didn't anyone want him?

-- / --

"Please pay attention, Naruto."

Naruto glanced up at the teacher, Iruka. He grinned cheekily. Iruka was his favorite teacher, perhaps the only person in the school that found him a likeable person.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," he chirped, brilliant blue eyes shining with all the mischief in the world.

Iruka merely smiled, and continued with the class.

Needless to say, Naruto went right back to not paying attention. In fact, he was quite absorbed with drawing at the moment, having gotten started on a rather nice picture of a fox; he wasn't in the mood to stop. He was _so_ immensely absorbed, that he failed to realize the student sitting in front of him was trying to hand a worksheet to him.

"Um, hello?"

Naruto, startled, snapped his head up and automatically reached out to grab the worksheets. "Thanks, S – Sa – Sakura," he stuttered, avoiding looking into those emerald eyes.

"You're welcome," she said shortly, turning back to the front. She was a pretty thing with her soft pink hair, shining green eyes, and don't forget her sharp tone.

Naruto didn't notice the cold way she turned her back on him, or the stiff way she responded to his thanks. He only saw the way her delicate hair flipped as she moved, the way her large, shimmering emerald eyes looked, framed in thick, dark lashes…

"Moron. Pass the worksheets."

Naruto jerked out of his daydream, and sullenly passed the worksheets to the student behind him, giving him a glare.

The boy glared back, his dark coal eyes void of expression as he irritably yanked the sheets towards himself. He took one, continuing to glare at Naruto, even as he passed the sheets further back. Look at him, with his stupid "whiskers" and that dumb look of anger on his face.

Naruto was equally irritated, although the boy had none nothing but call him a moron. "Pretty boy," he spat back, which was pretty much the worst insult he could think of.

The "pretty boy" snapped his head up and when Iruka turned his back, he rolled up a ball of paper and whipped it as hard as he could at poor Naruto.

"OWWW!" bellowed the blonde (not bothering to keep his voice down, and not caring that it had just been a paper ball), "YOU BASTAR --"

"_Naruto_," his teacher interrupted sternly, a rebuke audible in every syllable of his name.

Sulkily, Naruto closed his mouth, and turned to the front, but not before mouthing "pretty boy" again.

Iruka couldn't resist a small smile, but he continued to look stern, until everyone in class had faced front. He sighed quietly, raising his arm and beginning to teach again. _That Naruto, for heaven's sake, he's such a little troublemaker,_ he thought fondly.

"And you, Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka added, without bothering to turn around.

The "pretty boy" glanced up irritably. "Yes?"

"Try not to provoke Naruto," he requested gently. "You should know better than to get on his temper, even if he did call you a pretty boy." The teacher's lips twitched in a pre-smirk, and he had to quickly turn to the front to avoid the class seeing the silent giggles that were threatening to spill from him.

The class snickered behind their hands, and Sakura turned around to give Sasuke a smile.

"For the record, Sasuke-kun, I don't think that way about you!"

Sasuke grunted. It had only been three weeks into the school year, and he had already made himself an enemy. More of a rival than an outright enemy, and no one blamed the young Uchiha. No one really wanted Naruto as a friend. He was too loud. If there were such a thing as being _too_ happy, then Naruto would be the perfect example of it.

No one in his or her right mind had a right to be _that_ happy, Sasuke grumbled mentally. It wasn't natural for someone to be smiling so much. If he hadn't known better, he would've decided that Naruto needed a trip to the asylum. Unfortunately, no body could call the blonde-haired boy "insane". He was pretty dumb, but he wasn't mentally disturbed. Not that Sasuke could see, anyway.

He glared at the back of the blonde's head. _Blow up,_ he imagined (a mite childishly), regretful that he had no special powers to _make_ that silly boy explode into a million silly little silly pieces.

He lifted his pencil, bored, and began again on his essay. He hadn't written three words, however, when a folded up note was left on the corner of his desk.

He glanced around, having missed the person who placed it there. Slitting it open, he skimmed through the message, his features twisting in anger.

_Sasuke-"kun", you're a pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy! You reek of pretty boy syndrome! SUCKER!_

_Naruto._

Angrily, he tore up the note and hissed a barely audible, "_You're just a loser idiot that nobody likes, Uzumaki Naruto._"

Uzumaki Naruto merely smirked to himself. It was going to be an interesting year, it seemed.

endddd. :D

I know it isn't that long.. or interesting, really.. but it's the first chapter, so - cut me some slack.:3 send me a review and tell me how you liked it. it'll turn out as sasu x naru, so either run for your lives, or wait for the next chapter. xD or.. wait until I get bored of this story and come out with a harry x draco one. oo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two. :D

Author:_ parodee_.

Type: Slash.

Rating: **M**ature - coarse language, older youth content, boy on boy.

Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and some others will appear here and there.

Time frame: They're all seventeen. Cliché, cliché, I know.

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto and co. are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: Aw, you guys, thanks for not running away from the yaoi-to-come:D

**Chapter Two.**

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!"

Sasuke winced as the shrill voice cut through Iruka's explanation, but he couldn't resist a smirk. Any complaint that Naruto made made him quite cheerful. He had nothing against the blonde's life going awry.

"Now Naruto," Iruka said sternly, a frown sliding over his lips. "Please save your – comments – until after I am finished…"

Naruto fell silent, but he scowled nonetheless.

Satisfied, the teacher continued,

"I repeat, it will be team work, and you will _remain_ in these three-person teams until the end of the year, for all _team_ works."

The class mumbled for a bit, but no one said anything out loud.

"As for projects and assignments that must be done in groups larger than three, you are allowed to choose your team mates. However," the word laden with concern, "if I, or any of the other teachers find that you are taking advantage of this, we _will_ be setting down punishments."

There was more mumbling from the class.

"Do not take for granted that you have a cozy seat here. Indeed, I am highly surprised that none of your other teachers have impressed this upon you. It has been close to a month since the beginning of your first year at this highly sought after Academy of Arts."

Iruka warmed up, his voice taking on a fond tone as he expanded on the history of their school.

"It was formed approximately one hundred thirty four years ago, when our founder…"

Sasuke didn't bother to listen to the rest of his teacher's words. He knew the history of the school by heart, and there was no point in hearing it again.

He reflected thoughtfully over Iruka's opening words, and shook his head slightly, placing his chin pensively on his laced fingers. _A three-man team… that's two people too many,_ he thought, a little frustrated.

Sasuke wasn't too bothered by the thought of being in teams. It was the actual _concept_ of having to work _in_ a team that irritated him.

He had been the star pupil of his former school, hadn't he? He was Uchiha Sasuke, that "oh so fly", dark haired, darker eyed, sexy boy that all the girls (and some boys) lusted after. He had a natural talent for the Arts, whether it was writing – acting – illustrating – he was the best.

Already, his other teachers had acknowledged his skill, even though it had hardly been a month.

_Sasuke, I find it hard to believe that so young an age can hold so vast a talent…_

_It's a little scary; but you have an incredible grasp on these concepts._

_My boy, you are the most brilliant thing since sliced bread. _

Who uses the term "sliced bread" anymore?

"… Haruno Sakura, and last but not least, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up sharply at the sound of his own name, and he felt a quick flash of irritation at himself for drifting off.

"What?" he said blankly, but his question was drowned out by Naruto's loud exclamation of "FUCK" and Sakura's high, excited, "YES".

Iruka glanced up over the top of his clipboard idly, and raised his eyebrow at Naruto.

"Surely, Naruto, a little politeness will not kill you," he said testily, "I am asking you to _work_ with him – not _marry_ him. Surely, surely, even _your_ short temper can manage that."

The class broke into laughter, and Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief.

He, the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, was put in a group with _Uzumaki Naruto_? The sheer, indescribable _HORROR_ of it all – how dare they? Sasuke dragged his stumped stare from Iruka to the back of Naruto's head… only to find the brat staring back. His eyes instantly hardened into a coal-black, expressionless glare.

"Don't think I like this any more than you do," he hissed.

"Class dismissed!" Iruka said loudly, before Naruto could form an equally angry reply.

Amidst the general noise of packing up, no one but Sakura noticed the tension between the two boys. Laughing gaily (in an attempt to cut the invisible cord of hatred between them), she slung her backpack over her shoulder and piped up good naturedly,

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's go have lunch together!"

Naruto tore his incensed glare away from Sasuke and began shoving his binders unceremoniously into his bag.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!" he chirped, his face a-glow with happiness.

Sasuke continued to silently regard the blonde – it was almost amazing how easily the boy shifted from emotion to emotion. Naruto would make quite the excellent actor, if only his attention span weren't so short, and if only he were less blatantly obnoxious.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's hesitant voice broke him out of his thoughts. He spared her a quick glance.

"Lunch?" she reminded him gently, blinking her large green eyes.

He nodded, and hefted his backpack, quietly leaving the room with Naruto and Sakura. On their way out, they each bid Iruka a good day, and the teacher nodded in acknowledgement.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the trio had seated themselves down on the grass by the courtyard, each sitting a few feet from the other, and each with their separate thoughts.

Sasuke took a bite out of his sandwich, hardly tasting the BLT. Disappointed and annoyed though he was, at the thought of being put in a group with Naruto, he was quite determined to make this work.

After all, this was just a bump in the road; he reasoned with himself - for in the real world, there would be plenty of times where he'd have to work with someone he wouldn't like.

He smirked idly to himself; this was a challenge, almost, and he'd prove to come out first. He wouldn't be the one to crack first.

Naruto gave his lasagna a sullen stab of the fork. Why oh why had he been put in a team with Sasuke? He knew, without a doubt, that they wouldn't be able to work properly together.

They'd get distracted, definitely, and though Naruto got distracted quite easily without the presence of his worst enemy, he still knew his priorities to be in his future career. As silly and clumsy as he may be, Naruto was serious when it came to it, and he was serious about the Arts.

He shook his head a bit, and put a forkful of his food in his mouth, enjoying the taste. He would _make_ this relationship work! He'd be happy and cheerful, because _Sakura_ didn't deserve to be weighed down by their rivalry.

Feeling much happier, Naruto grinned at his two new… friends.

"Sakura-chan, Pretty Bo – er, _Sasuke_, I mean," he corrected himself, "What's our project on?" He grinned cutely and shifted on his knees. "I wasn't listening."

Sakura tilted her head curiously at the boy; Naruto was a little ball of sunshine and flowers, but he was so very annoying. She glanced quickly at Sasuke; now _that_ is a pure blush inducing, hormone stirring, Walking-Orgasm, with a capital W and O.

She resisted from giggling; she knew of Naruto and Sasuke's open hostility; it wasn't exactly a secret between the two boys. Regardless, she would play peacekeeper, and she would make Iruka-sensei proud.

Smiling back at Naruto, she proceeded to explain the project once more, and Sasuke interrupted at intervals to expand on whatever Sakura had accidentally left out.

And from the window of an empty classroom, Iruka stood watching them fondly.

They were the three most promising students of their year.

It would prove to be an interesting thing, to have grouped them together.

He smiled, and returned to his desk.

**/end.**

I know that things are moving a little slowly, but hey, it's just the first two chapters. (: Things will pick up soon enough. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three. :D

Author:_ parodee_.

Type: Slash.

Rating: **M**ature - coarse language, older youth content, boy on boy.

Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and some others will appear here and there.

Time frame: They're all seventeen. Cliché, cliché, I know.

Disclaimer: Uzumaki Naruto and co. are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's note: My apologies, friends, for taking such a very long time.

---

**Chapter Three.**

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Well, the whole acting part is easy," he said doubtfully, "but why don't they just tell us what play we have to do?"

"Not a whole play, Naruto, just a very important scene from a play or a musical," Sakura corrected, for about the seventh time, "And _we're_ supposed to pick it."

Sasuke said nothing; just bobbed his head in assent.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, furrowing his eyebrows and he began again.

"Okay, okay, let me get this straight."

Sakura and Sasuke waited patiently.

"We're in groups of three and one of us has to be a director, right?" The two others nodded in unison. "And… then the other two play the characters in whatever scene, and the director… directs." More nodding. "We can't decide on who we act as, because our plans might not fit in with the teachers' choices… because _they_ decide who gets to be the director." More nodding. "Is… that all?"

A fleeting smile passed over Sasuke's face; he couldn't help but be amused at Naruto's naivety and stupidity. Cough; cough…

"That's all," he concluded.

Naruto shrugged. "So? What play are we doing?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_!" Sakura said excitedly, sitting up alertly, "Or, or, _Anthony and Cleopatra_, oh _please_ we could do a beautiful love scene -"

"We don't know who the director will be," Sasuke interrupted hastily, mortified at the prospect that he might end up in a _love scene_ with _Naruto_. Ugh, ugh, could you imagine that? Sasuke reaching up to the balcony, Naruto reaching down, soulfully saying, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

The exact same thought was going through Naruto's mind, and he nearly gagged.

(Funny how the two boys were jumping to _that_ conclusion, isn't it?)

"Do we have to do a Shakespeare one?" Naruto complained, "I really don't like the whole 'thee' 'thou' 'thy' thing."

Sakura pursed her lips, looking a little disappointed that her idea hadn't been immediately pounced upon by the two boys – what was the matter with them, didn't they want to be in a love story, with the prospect of her as the beautiful maiden in distress? She didn't stop to think about what would happen if _she_ were made director.

"We'd better pick soon, the dead line is next week, and once we've picked, we can't chance our choice."

Neither of the boys was looking too enthusiastic about picking or suggesting anything, so Sakura took matters into her own hand.

She grabbed a few stray leaves off the field, and turned her back on the boys, ripping one leaf in half and another into thirds, letting the ripped pieces fall back to the ground. When clutched in her hand, the leaves looked like they were whole and undamaged.

"Go on," she said to Sasuke (since Naruto was looking too confused), "Pick a leaf. If you choose the leaf that I ripped in half, then we're going with a love story. If you pick the leaf that I tore into thirds, we're going with a love story and a love scene. However," she carried on over Sasuke's protests, "If you happen to pick a leaf that _isn't_ damaged – then we'll go back to the drawing board and start again."

She smiled innocently, and Sasuke glowered, reaching out to pluck a leaf from her hand.

He came away with a third of a leaf.

Naruto groaned.

Sakura's smile widened considerably.

---

Two weeks later, they got the list that had the name of their group's director-to-be on it.

And then outraged screams of Naruto and Sasuke could be heard across the entire Academy.

**/end.  
**

Three guesses on who the director is. xD


End file.
